A conventional positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermistor is a heating element with rigidity. After powering on, an increase in temperature causes a resistance value to change, and the resistance value increases rapidly within a certain temperature range. A PTC heating element is made by performing high temperature sintering on a mixture of barium carbonate, titanium dioxide, and so forth with the addition of a small amount of rare earth elements. A low resistance value is maintained during a wide temperature range and increases steeply when the temperature is above a curie temperature (Tc). Due to this feature, the PTC heating element is extensively used in a constant temperature heater, home appliances, air conditioning/heating and a circuit protection device for automobiles.
A conventional heater mainly includes a PTC heating element, two electrode plates, and a plastic frame. The PTC heating element is accommodated in the plastic frame. The two electrode plates are attached to two sides of the plastic frame and are electrically connected to the PTC heating element, so that the PTC heating element can obtain power via the electrode plates. When the PTC heating element is powered on, the PTC heating element generates heat to achieve heating.
In the conventional heater, a conductive terminal is parallel to the electrode plates and is electrically connected to a connector terminal for obtaining power. Meanwhile, heat is continuously accumulated between the conductive terminal and the connector terminal, which makes it difficult to dissipate heat, and thus causes dangers. Accordingly, the inventor aims to overcome the problem about how to dissipate the heat generated between the conductive terminal and the connector terminal, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.